


Melting Away the Pain

by Katlover98



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Hurt/Comfort, Legend (Linked Universe)-centric, Linked Universe, Not Beta Read, Rated T for language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 01:02:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29751732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katlover98/pseuds/Katlover98
Summary: Based on this prompt https://linkeduniverse-prompts.tumblr.com/post/639841981809541120/wild-takes-the-chain-to-the-hot-springs-in-hisWild takes the Chain to the hot springs in his world. A little while later, someone notices Legend quietly crying as he's soaking. When questioned with alarm at what's wrong, the saltiest of them replies, no salt in the slightest, that "nothing's hurting," in a bewildered, feels-too-good-to-be-true kind of way. Cuz the boy has a horrible case of chronic pain and early onset arthritis. And that's the true source of his eternal grumpiness.
Comments: 18
Kudos: 142





	Melting Away the Pain

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, disclaimer, I have only ever played Breath of the Wild and Ocarina of Time. I did read online that there are hot springs in a few games so I kinda referenced that. 
> 
> Anyway, this is prompt fill, it was interesting and I decided to write it. I hope it turned out okay
> 
> Rated T for Legend's and Warrior's potty mouth
> 
> Enjoy

“You guys are gonna love the hot springs! They leave you feeling better than new.”

The group had ended up in Wild’s Hyrule. They had landed close to the hot springs by the Maw of Death Mountain. Wild had decided to make a slight detour after discovering that most of the gang had never been to a hot spring before.

“Whatever you say, cub,” Twilight had answered, amused. He was one of the few who had actually been to a hot spring before. Well, him, Time, and Four. Twilight’s excitement mostly came from seeing Wild’s and the others’ excitement.

“Are we almost there,” Legend started complaining, “it’s hot as fuck, and I want to rest. I’m tired.”

Warriors rolled his eyes, “Can you stop your bitching for a few minutes?”

“I don’t know,” Legend answered back, “Can you stop being stupid for a few minutes?”

Warriors gritted his teeth, “Why you salty bas—”

“We’re here!”

Twilight breathed out a sigh of relief. He really did not feel like getting between Warriors and Legend when they started with their fights. It was too hot, and he was tired.

“Wow, this is so cool, Wild,” Time, Twilight, and Wild chuckled as Wind took off his clothes and threw himself into the hot water.

“Wow, I can feel myself feeling better already!”

“How’s the water, sailor?” Warriors asked as he started shucking off his armor.

“It’s awesome!”

Without further prompting, everyone got into their swimwear (except for Wild, who just stripped) and got into the hot water. Legend took his time, moving slowly and gingerly. He was red in the face and grumbled as he took off his clothes.

By the time Legend had gotten into his swimwear, everyone else had been in the springs for a good ten minutes. Time, Twilight, and Warriors were the most relaxed, with tension they seem to always be carrying disappearing the longer they soaked in the water. Warriors smirked as Legend got into the water, doing a great impression of an old man.

“Damn, Legend, not even Time was moving that slowly, and he’s like sixty years old,” Warriors joked. He ignored Time’s glare to laugh at Legend, who just put up the finger. He was too tired to quip with Warriors at the moment.

Everyone ignored Legend after that to have fun and relax in the springs. They knew that when Legend was in one of his moods, it was better to leave him alone. Even Warriors, who loved to tease him, decided to enjoy the hot springs.

Wind and Wild were horsing around while Sky floated in the water. Hyrule would dunk his head under, trying to get grime out of his hair.

It wasn’t until twenty minutes later that anyone noticed Legend.

Hyrule swam up to Legend about to ask him a question when he noticed Legend sobbing.

“Legend,” Hyrule yelled out in alarm, “guys, something is wrong with Legend!”

Hyrule swam up to Legend, magic already glowing on his hands. Everyone else stopped what they were doing and started going toward Legend.

“Legend, what’s wrong? What hurts?” Hyrule asked as his hands went over Legend, trying to find whatever injury was hurting his friend.

“Legend,” Warriors got there next, “What’s the matter? Hylia, Hyrule, what’s wrong with him?”

Warriors would deny it later, but he felt his heart squeeze in pain. Legend was one of the strongest of them; if he was crying, how much pain must he be in?

“I can’t find anything wrong with him. Legend, please, what’s wrong?”

By that time, everyone was surrounding Legend, worried for him. It took a while, but, finally, Legend had calmed down enough to speak.

“Nothing hurts,” he whispered in awe. Everyone did a double-take

“I’m sorry, what,” Time asked, surprised. None of them had expected to hear that from Legend. He didn’t sound sarcastic like he usually did.

“Nothing hurts! Hylia, for the first time in literal YEARS, I don’t feel any pain all over my body. Goddesses, I never want to leave these springs.”

Legend seemed to sink deeper into the water, a look of contentment overriding every other emotion on his face.

“Wait, wait, wait. Backtrack here for a moment,” Warriors said, “What do you mean nothing hurts? And years?”

Legend opened his eyes, and for the first time since Warriors met the guy, he answered without a hint of salt in his voice, “I mean, nothing hurts. My body feels like it did ten years ago.”

He sighed, “I’ve been feeling pain all over my body after my second adventure. I can’t move without feeling screaming pain all over my body. My joints are constantly on fire and stiff. I’ve learned to ignore it or deal with it. I even take herbal teas that help dull the pain but, it’s always there. This is the first time in a long time I haven’t felt pain at all.”

Everyone was shocked into silence, processing what Legend had just said. He was always in pain? Hylia, the way he described the pain sounded like torture. And he still walked like that? Fought monsters with that pain all over his body? No wonder the guy was always grumpy.

“Legend, why didn’t you say anything? That sounds like arthritis,” Hyrule said.

“Is that what is called? Huh, good to know there’s a name for it.”

Legend closed his eyes again and reveled in the lack of pain. He never wanted to leave the pool. The rest of the group stared at each other with dawning realization and horror. How could Hylia do this? Apparently, Legend had been in horrible pain after his second adventure. He had how many, three or four after that? And that’s excluding their current one.

“Legend, why didn’t you say anything?”

Legend opened one eye, “What could you guys have done, huh?”

“I don’t know,” Warriors answered, “maybe find ways to help you? We would’ve taken it easier and let you rest!”

Legend glared at Warriors, “I’m not useless, and I refuse to be a burden.”

“That’s not what I meant, and you know it,” Warriors said.

Instead of arguing like he usually would, Legend relaxed into the water, “Later,” he said, “right now, I just want to actually _enjoy_ this.”

Legend looked at Wild, “Thanks for bringing us here, Wild.”

Wild blinked in surprise before giving a small smile, “Anytime, Leg.”

****

Three weeks later, Legend was enjoying a soak in a nice hot tub in the middle of the woods.

After the rest of the Links found out about Legend’s arthritis, they did everything they could to help Legend with the pain.

Wild found out he could fit a tub in the Sheikah slate. It wasn’t huge but it was big enough to let Legend soak in it. They warmed up water hot enough to relax Legend’s muscles. Hyrule had some knowledge of dealing with arthritis and knew to put salt and certain herbs in the water to calm the pain.

Legend was so grateful he didn’t even grumble that he felt like he was being turned into soup.

Wild, Legend, and Warriors were also able to compile a list of medicine specifically for arthritis pain. The rest of the Links also took more time to rest when they thought Legend was pushing himself too much.

Legend sighed, content in his tub. He would never admit it out loud, but he was grateful for his friends. They went out of their way to help Legend instead of accusing him of lying. Many people back home had accused him of faking it after finding nothing physically wrong with him.

And hey, if Legend was just a teensy bit less grumpy, well, that was just the cherry on top, yeah?


End file.
